1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a foldable chair, more particularly to a foldable chair that includes a foldable backrest unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional foldable chair generally includes a leg unit, a seat unit secured to the leg unit, and a backrest unit extending upwardly from a rear end of the seat unit. Conventional foldable chairs can normally be folded in a manner such that the seat and leg units overlap each other, or in a manner such that left and right parts of the leg unit overlap each other. However, the size of the conventional chair folded in one of the above two manners is still relatively large, thereby making the storage and transportation of the conventional chair inconvenient.